Karma
by Fromashtree
Summary: Karma had always been on her side. Those that wronged hurt, caused her nothing but pain, karma came for them. She relied on it. Felt a twisted sense of pleasure when she heard karma caught up with them. She loved karma, until it came for them.


She sat on the sofa staring blankly at the tv. It wasn't on, the apartment had gotten dark a few hours ago. Even though darkness was one of her biggest fears, she didn't bother to move. It's been a little over seventy-two hours now. The first three hours she paced, tears rolling down her cheeks. Cursing them, cursing the rich bastards that found pleasure in watching it, cursing herself for being stupid enough to befriend them. Cursing herself for being stupid enough to love them.

* * *

"I hate both of you!" She screamed while grabbing onto the closest Tsumita brother, burying her head in his chest as one of the characters screamed in pain. He chuckled in response "Shut up, Takeyasu." She slightly punched his chest, still hiding her face, causing him to laugh harder. Slowly she turned back towards the tv, it should be okay for at least ten minutes.

"Turn it off, please." Now her arms were wrapped around Nagayuki, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I'm enjoying it." He slid his hands under her shirt, placing them on her lower back. "Really enjoying it." He whispered in her ear as she tensed at his touch. She quickly responded by pushing against his chest causing herself to fall onto the floor. The Tsumita brothers glanced down grinning.

* * *

She reached for the letter that confirmed what she already knew. It was technically the Clan's fault right? They did nominate them after all. She needed someone to blame. The rich bastards, the clans, it didn't matter who. She just needed to place blame on someone.

* * *

"It's so cute." Stopping in front of the ball python she grinned down at it. It had unique coloring that she was unfamiliar with. The shop keeper made his way over after noticing her interest. "She's a super gravel ball python." He spoke up watching the woman. "Oh wow, I've never seen that morph before." She looked over the man, he looked very plain with his short brown hair and brown eyes. He had a kind smile but other than that he wasn't that interesting. "So you like snakes?" It was obvious he was interested in her, though she was a bit oblivious. Gold snake like eyes watched the exchange. She really was dense. "Love them." She tensed when she felt employee step closer, moving into her personal space. "You don't often meet women that love snakes." His grin didn't look as friendly as it did when she first walked in, backing away from the employee she backed into someone's chest. Before being able to turn around and apologize familiar arms wrapped around her waist. Sighing, she leaned back into his strong chest. "You like that one?" Takeyasu questioned glancing down at the python. "My family is the first that bred that morph." The employee spoke up again. Takeyasu let his arms slip from their hold on her waist and moved towards the employee with a grin. "Oh?" The employee puffed out his chest and nodded.

"Takeyasu, look at this one." Reaching for his hand she pulled him towards another she found. The employee slowly followed frowning at the man that looked like a snake, with his creepy gold eyes and pale skin. Why did the cute girls always like the creeps? "That's a lavender snowball, it's a male." The employee mumbled. Takeyasu turned towards her. "Which one would like?" "Wait what?" She looked up getting lost in his eyes for a moment. He grinned grabbing her hips and leaning his forehead against hers, his lips centimeters from hers. "Which one would you like?"

"Actually-" the employee stepped forward causing the two before him to pull back and look towards him. "They're both expensive, the super gravel is $5,000 and the Lavender snowball is $10,000." He finished, crossing his arms and smirked at Takeyasu. "Great, we'll take the Lavender Snowball." Takeyasu smirked at the shocked employee as he pulled out a debit card. After a minute the employee straightened himself out asking for an ID too.

"You shouldn't of spent that much money." She looked up at the youngest twin. "Oh, I didn't." Takeyasu replied while lifting the python to look at it. "What?" The confusion was clear in her tone. He couldn't of stole it. She saw him pay. While she debated to herself about it he reached into his pocket, handing her an ID and debit card. "Nagayuki did." Looking at the card in her hand she mumbled "He's going to kill you." He chuckled before leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

Standing up, she headed to the spare bedroom. There a few different reptiles were spread throughout the room in different habitats. Her eyes locked onto the habitat holding her python.

* * *

Standing on the balcony she frowned up at the night sky. "There is suppose to be a meteor shower tonight, but you can't really see anything because of the light pollution." She mumbled to the man that had joined her. "It's only a two hour drive out of the city. Let's go." He replied as he went back inside. "Really?" She quickly followed after the older Tsumita brother.

"If we drive three hours, there is suppose to be a better spot for star gazing." Nagayuki spoke while scrolling through an article he found on his phone. "Really?" "Mhmm." She punched him in the arm before responding. "Why is this the first time you've mentioned it?" She crossed her arms and tried to look upset with him. But as he leaned back into the seat and grinned at her, her expression softened. "I just found out. Why didn't you look it up, you're the one that loves stars." "Well you could look it up since you know I love stars, after all I'm your-" she cut herself off and bit her tongue. Nagayuki leaned toward her, placing his hand on her exposed thigh, his pinky finger hidden under her skirt. "You're my?" He coaxed her to finish. She felt her cheeks heat up as she slowly started to panic within. "B-best friend, you're my best friend, of course." He sighed to himself and slightly squeezed her thigh before letting go. "Of course."

"I can't believe this." She stared up as they walked towards an empty patch to put the blanket down. Nagayuki glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You're going to trip if you don't watch where you're going." The way she was exposing her neck, his eyes started to glaze over. She quickly snapped her head back towards him and rubbed her neck. "Also, you're going to be sore in the morning." She grinned in response. "I can't help it, look how beautiful it is. A meteor is a shooting star right? So I can make at least a thousand wishes tonight, right?" Nagayuki just laughed before laying out the blanket he brought. "Lay down and watch them before you break your neck."

They both laid back, watching the meteor shower. Even as it slowed down, the stars themselves were beautiful to watch. "You're cold." He whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her. She moved to face the man before her. "Just a little." she whispered back causing him to pull her closer. She stared into his gold eyes and placed her hand on his cheek before running it through his chestnut colored hair. Leaning forward, their lips met. She moved to place her head on his chest, looking towards the stars she made her first and only wish that night.

* * *

"So much for wishing on a star." She spat bitterly. Anger quickly began to take over. Swallowing all the pain and heartache. She could feel it, first it consumed her heart then it spread throughout her body.

* * *

She didn't know how it happened. They were her best friends. She's known them since they were children. She had told her father growing up she was going to marry **both** brothers. He would grin down at her while ruffling her hair and respond "That's not how it works honey, you would have to pick one." Annoyed by his answer she'd tell him he was wrong. Her father said most men won't accept sharing their love. As she got older she began to accept it, especially when she understood more about love. Then it happened, Nagayuki kissed her. Was she suppose choose him then? Not long after Takeyasu also kissed her. Her heart was torn in two, each brother holding an equal part. At first she was scared, what would happen when they found out? However, Nagayuki approached her once while she was speaking to Takeyasu and wrapped his arms around her, while placing his lips on her neck. Takeyasu didn't even blink, just continued the conversation. Paying no mind to how flustered she was. Though, before he walked away he placed his lips on hers, as Nagayuki's lips were on her neck. It was nonstop. The kisses, the touches, the way they held up. Nobody had given it a name though. Was it something that needed a name? She was scared to call herself anything other than their best friend. But now everything has changed as she lays in the bed. The only thing covering her body is a thin sheet. She would've never imagined she'd be in this position. Laying naked in bed between her best friends, who had both just made love to her.

* * *

The anger quickly became rage. She was no longer able to think straight. She didn't want to accept that it was karma doing it's thing. Karma lets so many horrible people get away. She needed something solid to blame. Someone was to blame for this. She needed to place blame so she could destroy them. Even if it killed her, she would find a way. Her hands started to tremble from the rage. She had already searched for information regarding the Juuni Taisen, it's not something that's easily found of course. You win and you get one wish. If one of them had won, could they have wished the other back? She paused, the rage was still there but, she quickly dropped to the floor taking slow and steady breaths.

As she calmed herself one thought was haunting her. Can you bring the dead back to life? A twisted grin soon appeared. "I don't care if it was karma, I'll go against you happily." This world was so twisted and the strange powers some have, surely you can bring the dead back. She'll just have to find out how.


End file.
